Blossom Hunter Sequel - The Entrance of Two
by DragonLass
Summary: In the last series, Sakura was nearly killed by Syaoran's evil twin...now a strange pair have come to the school, one bad, one weak, and its up to Sakura and Syaoran to find out what's their deal...S+S topped with a little helping of Madison's interventio
1. Entrance of Two - Ch. 1

The Entrance of Two - Chapter 1 Here it is, the sequel to Blossom Hunter. Oh, yeah, about my last story, A Wish Come True, I know there were a lot of little   
misconceptions. And to answer the question of why I used Sakura's english name, and Li's Japanese name, Li's name was a   
typo. I'd meant it to be American, but for some reason my subconscious decided the Japanese one was better. Unfortunately, I   
can't change that in this story, but in the newest story I'm writing I'll be sure to check my work more carefully. Thanks for   
pointing that out. 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP (I've given up on trying to find out who those four women are, and it seems so   
insensitive just typing, 'the four women'.) and Nelvana, Kodansha. Don't bother trying to sue me, because you're going to be   
sorely disappointed. I'm about as broke as broke gets. Had I any money, you can bet it won't stay in my hand for long.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

THE ENTRANCE OF TWO - SEQUEL TO BLOSSOM HUNTER   
By DragonLady   
CHAPTER 1   
**************************************************** 

His last name. It was a beautiful sunny school day when Sakura came to this realization, it happened the second she'd left her   
house. All this time, she'd been calling him by his last name. Well, she was going to have to change that. No more last name   
basis for her. From now on it would be Syaoran. NO, but, she couldn't just change all of a sudden, she'd have to find the   
perfect time and reason. For now, she'd just have to stand calling him Li. She pondered this ruefully as she skated. All this time,   
his name had been Syaoran, and she'd never known until now. Madison had told her yesterday, unfortunately it took her until   
today to register it. Ever since their little...er...run-in at the fieldtrip, she's found herself preoccupied blushing and sighing   
everytime she saw him. Sometimes she was sort of regretting that kiss. Maybe it was just her. Yes, maybe it was just her.   
Maybe this entire crush thing was one sided, and she was just leading herself to a broken heart. She'll just have to be more   
careful. She didn't want to start laying out false stepping stones. Sakura continued to skate, until she heard someone calling her. 

" Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura apologized to a panting Madison who'd just run up.   
_________________________________________ 

Li sighed as he closed the door to his house. All this time, and he still couldn't walk up to her without turning into a regular   
beet. He couldn't help it. She was just so...what's the word for it...beautiful. No, she was drop-dead gorgeous. He chuckled to   
himself. He probably would drop dead trying to ask her...well...that question. Ever since she'd kissed him at the fieldtrip, he   
hadn't been the same. Everything just seems so much better, birds sing sweeter, flowers smell fresher...you get the picture. He   
sighed for the second time. Of course, he was going to have a lot of trouble, because he wasn't the only noticing her figure.   
He'd caught several other boys looking at her, and he wasn't going to let them have a chance before him. Today would have to   
be the day.   
Third sigh. Who was he kidding? She'd probably start laughing if he told her how he felt. And he'd rather go up against 50   
Clow Cards and a rabbit then risk breaking his heart. No, he shook his head, he was going to have to wait. Patience wasn't his   
greatest virtue, but it'll have to work with him.   
_____________________________________ 

" I'm sorry, Madison! I didn't hear you! I was just thinking." Sakura said vaguely. Madison just gave her a confused look.   
" Thinking? About what?" Suddenly Madison's frown twisted into a sly grin," Oh, I see. Or should I say, about who? Would it happen to be about...oh say...a dark and handsome, brown haired, amber eyed someone?"   
" What happened to tall?" Sakura giggled.   
" Ahem. You haven't answered my question. Well, is it?"   
" Madison, don't be ridiculous!" Sakura tried to look innocent of all charges, but failed due to her rapidly red tinging face.   
" I knew it!" Madison exclaimed rather loudly, causing her to receive a somewhat loud shush," And now that I know, its time I gave you a little push."   
" What?" Sakura was bewildered. Push to what? Oh no! She wouldn't...   
" Oh, yes I would!" Said Madison the mind reader," I'm going to get you two together..."   
" No..."   
" Yes!"   
" No! He probably doesn't even like me..."   
" How couldn't he like you? You're stunning, especially those eyes, how could he not resist those eyes? Today would be a   
perfect..."   
" Madison," Sakura begged fervently," Please don't. Not at school."   
  
Madison saw the horror-stricken look on her friend's face and moaned in disappointment," Oh, all right." 

Sakura, relief clearly written across her face, smiled sympathetically and turned back to skating towards the school. Madison   
walked alongside her; Sakura was going at a slower pace now. Suddenly, Madison caught a glimpse of Li, through the bushes   
on the corner, coming the opposite way. Her eyes flickered wickedly as she debated the pros and cons. She hated to do it, but   
it was for Sakura's own good. And Ms. Cherry Blossom had specifically said at school...she'd never mentioned the sidewalk   
corner. They were getting closer to the school, and Sakura was taking off her skates to put on her shoes. She finished, and as   
they walked, Madison casually slipped behind Sakura, and when the moment was right, pretended to trip into her unknowing   
comrade, sending Sakura flailing, right into the unfortunate Li that was rounding the corner. Madison innocently backed away,   
pulling out her trusty video camera. Perfect. Scene 1. Camera...rolling. The coincidental meeting. Hey, a literal push was better then nothing..   
******   
In a small rundown house, a boy and a girl walked about preparing things for school: he watching her with careful,   
suspicious eyes and she continuing her packing, glancing back nervously at her 'companion'. 

" Remember," He hissed." No funny stuff, you got that Min?" 

Silence. He glanced, and her eyes confirmed what he needed to know. 

" Good. Foreboding failed. I didn't bring her back, because I had the fortune of running into you, card. Don't disobey me, or I'll make you pay miserably. I know your nature, Assassin, and you wouldn't hesitate to commit treason, that's why I'm going to   
watch you like a hawk! The Card Mistress will die, and nothing will stop me! Once I find her vengeance will be mine!" He   
looked at her, and grinned," Eh, what am I telling you all this for. You probably didn't even understand a word I said. You're   
nothing but a big baby. Maybe that's why your always successful."   
The girl, Min, carefully pushed a strand of raven black hair from her dark blue eyes. If she could get away from Drake, then   
she could live back in her old home in peace. Drake watched her more suspiciously. His dark red-brown hair crew cutted, he   
drilled through her with the staring of his bright red eyes. They flashed dangerously.   
****** 

Li was fazed for a second. What had just happened? One minute he was walking, then next he was on the floor. He suddenly noticed the smell of cherry blossoms in the air. It seemed familiar somehow...he saw a pair of jade green eyes staring back at him. Oh, oh. It couldn't be. He slapped his forehead mentally. Yes, it was. He had managed to get tangled with the last person he'd wanted to run into at that very moment. He felt his face flush, and quickly getting up, he gave a swift apology, and was out of there in record time. He would have to give himself a good kick later. You've fought every kind of Clow Card you can think of, and you still can't work up the nerve to talk to her, a simple girl, his brain argued. He laughed harshly. Sakura was anything, but simple.   
******   
Sakura stared sadly at Li's retreating back. Her day was not going right. Madison helped her up, and they walked to school in silence: Sakura sulking because she though Li hated her, and Madison sulking because the moment was too short for the   
camera. They got to their classroom, and Sakura took her place in front of Li, who was doing his best to keep his eyes off of   
her: He just couldn't get enough of her face, and feared she might catch him in the act of gawking. Mr. Terada entered in as   
usual, and began calling roll. 

" Sakura."   
" here."   
" Nikki."   
" here."   
" Madison."   
" here."   
" Li."   
" here."   
" Zachary."   
" Did you know that attendance was originally taken to count how many Indians had survived an attack?"   
" I'll take that as a yes. Chelsea?" 

After that, he shuffled his papers, then made an announcement. 

" Class, I'd like to welcome two more exchange students to Readington Elementary." The entire class groaned in disgust. It had already had too many exchange students to handle. " Please welcome, Drake Derrias and Min Xing." 

The door opened and two people stepped in. Sakura could already sense a difference, just in the way they held themselves.   
Drake was proud and held himself high, while Min was refusing to make eye contact. Syaoran was feeling out the situation too.   
He watched in spite as Drake gave Min what looked like an encouraging push, but had managed to pinch her horribly in the   
process. He watched her arm, and saw blood trickle down. Hearing a gasp from Sakura, made him realize that she'd seen it   
too, and so had Madison by the look on her face. Drake had already started eyeing all the girls in the room, stopping fleetingly   
on Sakura, only to be warded off by Syaoran's ferocious glare. No way was he going to let another exchange student steal   
Sakura from him again. He expected a seductive gaze from Min, who gave him the air of someone that was too proud to look   
at people, and was preparing to tell her off too, but instead he saw her eyes plead with him, begging him to help her get away   
from Drake. So, he must have misread her eyes. Oh duh, Li slapped his forehead, she wasn't being proud, she was being   
scared or humbled or something. Her concentration was broken as Drake came up behind her and gave her a harder pinch on   
the arm, causing her to wince. Li turned to Sakura, she nodded unmistakably picking up the message too. 

" All right now, who shall sit where?"   
" We usually sit together, it makes Min feel better." Drake's statement made Min glance about in fear, making it quite plain that   
she didn't want anything to do with Drake. Luck was on their side.   
" I'm sorry, Drake, but it looks like we are low on seats today. You'll have to be split up. Min, why don't you sit next to Li, and   
Drake you're on the opposite side of the room." Drake gave Min a threatening look, then stalked off to the other side of the   
room.   
Min hurried to her seat, giving both Sakura and Li looks of pure glee, and glancing at both of them with eyes they could   
only associate with a clear day on the ocean. The word newborn crossed their minds as they watched her examine her   
surroundings. Drake growled under his breath. So, the little wench wasn't such an idiot after all. Well, he'd show her. There   
was no way Min would escape him that easily.   
________________ 

During the beginning of class, Min sat quietly, head down, listening to the teacher talk. At one point, she glanced at Drake,   
and noticed his eyes were glued on her, watching her every move like a hawk, exactly as he'd warned. Suddenly, Lady Luck   
struck again. Mr. Terada suddenly muttered something in embarassment. 

" I totally forgot! Min, Drake, you need to have a tour of our fine facilities. Who would like to be the guide for Min and   
Drake?" 

Both Madison and Sakura knew it was a mistake to pair both of the new students together, so thinking quickly, they   
whispered then Madison walked up to the teacher and whispered something to him too. 

" That's a fine idea! All right. Zachary, Chelsea you take Drake to one side of the building and give him a tour. Sakura, Li..."   
Sakura's eyes widened. She'd been planning to go with Madison. She saw Madison giving her a thumbs up," you take Min and   
show her the other side of the building. You're excused for the day."   
  
If looks could kill, Min and Mr. Terada would be dead right now, because Drake was definitely not happy with the   
arrangements. But, he wasn't stupid, he knew better than to argue back now, but soon, very soon, he was going to exact his   
revenge on Min. Today when they get home. Another one of his routine " disciplinary punishments" was in order.   
Min, Sakura and Li left the room before Zachary and his group, because Zachary had wanted to show Drake all the neat   
things about the classroom. They began on the left side, and Min walked quietly observing everything that was happening. She   
then noticed Li staring at her wound. He started to mention it, when she did the most amazing thing. 

[It's okay. It doesn't hurt bad.] 

" Wha?" Li was startled. He'd definitely heard a voice in his head. So had Sakura. They looked around at the passing students, but none of them turned a head. 

[Yep, its me. Drake never let me say nothing with my mouth, so I got to learn how to do this. It's a secret though, so don't tell him.] Her speaking had a slightly musical sound to it, and it reminded Sakura of a small child. 

" We won't." Sakura said and she smiled reassuringly at Min. Min looked nervous. Suddenly Madison was walking next to   
them. Sakura jumped 3 feet in the air. This just made Madison laugh.   
" How did you manage to get out of class?" Sakura asked.   
" Oh, simple. I reminded Mr. Terada, that Li didn't know too much more about this school then Min does. So, he let me go   
along too." Li just glared furiously at Madison. Suddenly, they heard voices coming down the hall. Zachary's group!   
" Quick we can't be going the same direction as them. Come on, Sakura, Madison, get in." They rushed into a nearby broom   
closet, and waited until the voices had passed. They got out, and walked the other way. 

[That was close.]   
" Yeah." Li agreed. Dimly aware of the question. He wasn't concentrating on Min, but rather the oblivious Sakura next to her.   
[We coulda been caught.] Min tried again. This boy doesn't talk a lot.   
"Yeah."   
[Then Drake woulda tried to kill me.]   
" Uhuh." Whoa. This boy was weird.   
There was a pause, then...[She's kinda pretty ain't she?]   
" Yeah...hey!" Li quickly looked in Sakura's direction. Only Madison seemed to have heard this comment, and was giggling   
uncontrollably. Min was smart enough to have only broadcast to her. Sakura just stared at Madison strangely. Li heard a sound   
like tiny bells ringing in his head. It was laughter! Min! He blushed and tried to glare at Min. She acted just like a little sister.   
Madison moved closer to Min, and whispered something.   
" Try Sakura."   
[ I did. Lookee. Her face is turning funny colors.]   
  
Indeed, Sakura was now as red as Li had been, and she too glanced in his direction to see if he'd heard. Madison couldn't   
help, but break out laughing.   
  
[How come his face got red?]   
" You didn't know?" Madison found this slightly shocking.   
[ No, I just laughed cuz his face was all a funny color.]   
" Oh, I see." She really was like a small child wasn't she?   
[ So, how come?]   
" Well, see, he likes her."   
[ But, he like you too, and he don't turn red when he look at ya.]   
" No, he really likes her. As in LIKES her."   
[ So, if I like somepeoples like that will I start turning funny colors too?] 

Madison laughed. Min could be so entertaining when she wanted to be. Sakura and Li tried their best to look annoyed at being tricked, but Min just smiled. They couldn't help, but smile along with her. She just tended to do that to people. This was the best day for Min, in her entire life. Or so she thought.   
_____________________ 

Drake stood back. He was back in the rundown house. Min was lying against the far wall, bruised and bleeding. 

" If you ever hang out with those KIDS again, I'm going to give you something worst then just a beating!" He roared. 

She just stared at him vacantly. How come he was beating her for talking to her new friends? 

" Now get back into your room!!!!!" He continued, and seeing her hesitate, proceeded to shove her in himself. 

No way was he going to let her out of his sight. Today's events had just been a show of her defiance, and he wasn't going to   
stand for it.   
______________________________________ 

The next day, Li and Sakura waited expectantly for Min to show up. Madison had an appointment, so she'd be there   
afterschool to walk with them. They were shocked to see Min walk in, pale and sullen. Her arm touched the doorway, and she   
winced. She almost smiled at them, but caught Drake's warning glare, and just walked towards her desk and sat down. She   
was wearing a short sleeve, but a button up sweater was over it, so no one would know. Li touched her shoulder, but she   
winced and pulled away. He stared at her in confusion for awhile. Sakura was looking at Drake - for some reason, he had on a   
very satisfied smirk.   
_______________________________________ 

Lunch time came, and Li and Sakura were out of the class room, looking for Min. They found her, head resting on her knees, staring in fright at everything. They quietly crept up to her and sat down. She had been examining her arm, and turned her body so they couldn't see. But, Li was quicker. 

" Where'd you get that from?" He was referring to a long cut up the length of her arm.   
[Nothin'.] She wasn't even suppose to be talking to them.   
" I don't believe that." Li said coolly.   
[Drake made it on me.]   
" Why would he do such a thing?"   
[ He always does. It's cuz I did something bad.] She suddenly perked up, reminding Li of deer who have just been startled.   
" Min? What's wrong?" Sakura.   
  
Min was searching around for a place to hide. Li didn't understand why. Sakura offered to get her a drink. Maybe it would   
calm her down. 

" Okay." Was the reply. 

Sakura went to the fountain with her now empty soda bottle. Min was agitated. She knew he was around, but she couldn't   
figure out where. In her confusion, she accidentally began to lose her disguise. Li watched in fascination, as where Min was   
huddling minutes before, now was a very small baby deer, a fawn, and a small collar with a star around its neck. So, that's why   
she acted so much like a deer. She was one. It just sat there shaking, until Sakura returned. There was a startled scream, as   
Sakura dropped the bottle of water. Most of it leaked out before she picked it up again. Min had run into the bushes, shaking   
from the sudden burst of noise. Li hesitantly picked it up out of the bushes, and petted it soothingly. He felt slightly idiotic,   
rubbing the fur of a deer which was a girl only five seconds before. 

" Where's Min?" Sakura said in a strangled voice.   
" Right here." Li pointed to the baby deer in his lap. It had calmed down slightly, but was still looking about nervously.   
" Aw...the poor thing." Before Li could protest, she'd picked it up, and started petting it. It wiggled out of her grasp, and back to Li's side: It was trying to get her closer to him, the little rascal! Sakura stared at it thoughtfully, then awkwardly fed it water from the bottle. She had to get extremely close to Li, and it was hard trying not to concentrate on his face. At one point she started daydreaming, and fed the poor deer too much water, she put the bottle down in concern, and apologized uncomfortably as it spluttered. For one moment, they both stared affectionately at the little baby, and who wouldn't, after all it was cute. For about half a minute, they were considering telling each other how they felt. Min waited expectantly. But, they soon realized how close their faces were, and blushed immensely. The fawn turned her head in defeat. Abruptly, it's small body started to quake again, and Li could make out footsteps coming in their direction. He got into a fighting stance, ready to defend both Sakura and the fawn she now held. A shadow appeared around the corner, and grew smaller until a solid body walked up. Drake. He noticed the baby deer, and growled. 

" So, the little brat revealed her true nature. Stupid thing. She may have looked like a ten year old girl, but she's nothing more   
than a newborn. Useless. Oh well, all the better reason to kill her." 

The little deer was crying, bawling the way baby animals do, and began to fidget, trying to escape. But, Sakura held her tight,   
and stared at Drake threateningly. 

" You leave her alone!" 

Drake just smiled and moved closer, finding himself face to face with Li. 

" Don't touch either of them!" Li snarled.   
[ I'm bad again! And now he's gonna hurt me!] The deer was crying louder, but only Li and Sakura could hear what she'd said. 

" He's not going to get you!" Sakura assured it.   
______________________________________ 

Drake noted Li's stance, then with a quick movement, swung out his leg. His blow was blocked by Li's arm. They traded   
several more blows. The bell ending lunch rang shrilly. Saved. Drake swore under his breath, and left Li and Sakura still standing in the grass. Sakura put Min down, but she refused to change back. They walked silently back to class while Min was left outside, despite their protests, but she wouldn't go back in. That was the second mistake.   
____________________ 

Well, was that long enough for you? I didn't want to give away the entire story, but I wanted you guys to get a good juicy   
section. Keep a watch for the second portion. I'll be uploading it soon. It's almost finished. 

DragonLady \ \__/ /   
(^ * ^)   
| |   
\ ,, /   
My new little   
symbol dragon. Isn't it cute? 


	2. Entrance of Two - Ch. 2

The Entrance of Two - Chapter 2 Sorry this chapter is so late `^_^. I made it extra long so as not to disappoint you guys, K? Oh and if any part of this doesn't   
seem to correspond with the last chapter, please tell me. I think I might have stuffed a bunch of inconsistencies in here on   
accident, but they ellude me. I've been over it 35 times and I still can't find any. So I'm letting you as the reader look it over and   
see if your eye is keener. Happy reading and enjoy!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP, Nelvana and Kodansha all hold a part of it: Well, CLAMP has the copyright,   
Kodansha owns the Japanese, and Nelvana is just borrowing it.   
****** 

* Flashback* 

" But, Min, why do you want to stay here? It's dangerous you shouldn't..."   
[ I don' wanna go back! I won'!!!!!]   
  
Sakura and Li sighed. There was nothing they could do. As long as she remained in her deer form, there was no way they   
could force her back up to the building. Suddenly, Min reeled and scrunched up in pain. Sakura was at her side in an instant. 

" What's wrong?" 

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Min looked up. 

[ Ok. Yep. Okeedokee.]   
" You sure?"   
[ Yep.]   
" All right. We'll leave you here, but stay out of sight." 

She nodded. 

[ok.] 

Leaving her hesistantly, they walked back to class, both trying to make up some excuse as to why Min wasn't there. Had they stayed a second longer, though, they would have seen the most extraordinary sight. Min, sitting there washing her fur, felt the pain begin again. Suddenly she glowed and began to lengthen. She had achieved a total of 2 more inches when this was   
finished, as well as gaining another 4 pounds. Another strange thing had happened. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and   
suddenly she looked around in bewilderment. 

[ What? Where am I? What's going on? What is this place?]   
  
She looked about, puzzled as to this strange environment. 

[ Funny. I don't remember being here. But, then again, I don't remember where I was. Come to think of it...who am I?]   
  
Min wandered away in a daze towards the other side of the school, confusion clearly written on her face. 

****** 

That day at the end of class, Sakura and Li went looking for Min. There'd been too much questioning during class, and it was worrying them deeply. They didn't succeed in locating her where'd they'd left her; sitting under their favorite tree in defeat, they sighed. This was usually the spot where they ate together, always daydreaming of one another, but today just wasn't one of   
those days. They were both vaguely aware that everyone else had already left, leaving them pretty much alone. Had the   
circumstances been better, this would actually have been a romantic time. Unfortunately, their anger and dismay was too high to   
say the same. 

" I could just slap Drake for what he was going to do." Sakura seethed.   
" Yeah," Li agreed quietly. The measures he was thinking about were more drastic.   
" I wonder where he left in such a hurry," She pondered this then stood up as a faint bawling sound reached her ears," Hey did you hear that, Syaoran? It sounded like crying."   
" No?" Li looked at her curiously. Did she just call him...Syaoran? Nahh...it was probably just his imagination.   
" Hmm." Sakura seemed distracted so she wasn't aware of the name change." I think I should check it out." 

Sakura walked in the direction she'd heard the sound. She was sure it come from around here. Around the corner of the   
school, she turned and... 

" OH MY...!!!!" 

Li heard Sakura scream and ran to her assistance. She was clutching the wall just in front of a corner, looking pale and   
wide-eyed. A slight green tinged her face. 

" Sakura, what happened?" She just looked shakily around the corner, and fainted dead away. He caught her before she hit the ground, and laid her gently on the pavement. He took a deep breath, and was around the corner. As soon as he caught a   
glimpse, he felt his stomach heave. An animal was lying in a bloody heap, its fur matted with drying red. With stomach shredded   
to ribbons, and a crimson lake quickly forming around it, you would have thought a truck had gone by. All four of its little legs   
were broken and hanging off at grotesque angles. What was more unfortunate, was the fact that the poor thing was still   
conscious. It didn't hear Li approach. 

[ Why did that stupid kid have to beat me up like this? I don't know what he has against me...Oooohh, if I weren't in this tiny   
body I'd...] Min! 

Li's heart stopped. Something seemed different. He circled around to where she could see him. It couldn't be Min...could it? 

" What happened?" 

Min couldn't speak. Is this kid going to beat me up too? Li tried to move up close to her and to pick her up, but she growled   
threateningly. 

[ Stay away from me!!!!!!]   
" But, Min, its me..."   
[ I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I'm warning you to stay away from me!!!]   
" Min! Don't move!" 

The command came too late. She tried to get up, only to have her broken legs wobble. She collapsed, pain overwhelming her. 

[ Owwwwww!!!!] Min started to bawl again. Li tried to quiet her down.   
" Don't worry...its okay...everything will be just fine." 

He looked around, unsure of what to do next. 

" Here." 

Li looked in surprise at the coat being handed to him by Madison. She was paler than usual and had a slight green look to her, but she knew her help was needed. 

" Is that a...deer?"   
" Yeah." Li said quietly.   
" Where did it come from?"   
" Its..." Li struggled to hold back tears of rage," Min..."   
" Oh my..." Madison stepped back in horror. She felt ready to hurl. " Excuse me." 

Sakura was just getting up from her collapse as Madison rounded the corner, and started to cry at the sight of Min's poor little body. Li embraced Sakura comfortingly, much to her surprise, and proceeded to wrap Min with the coat. He stopped 

" Go ahead." Madison said, a small fleck of saliva on her chin. She was back and she knew what was on his mind," I can get   
another one." 

The coat was for winter, lucky for Li, and was long. He was able to bundle up Min and carry her. Sakura was calming from her fit. Min was still crying out, her limbs dangling uselessly at weird angles. Li was fuming. Only one person came to mind that   
could do this. Min looked up at Li. 

[ Thank you. I guess I was wrong about you.]   
" What are friends for?"   
[ Truthfully? I wouldn't know. I've never had any friends. At least I don't remember having any.]   
" You don't remember me, or Sakura, or Madison? How we talked with you in the school yesterday?"   
[ I don't remember anything except being outside this building. I got up, and this strange bell rang. All these little children ran   
out, and this one boy came and started yelling at me, then he did this! I don't know what he has against me, but it must be   
something serious. Oww! Can you walk without jolting me?]   
" Sorry." 

Li grumbled and tried to walk softly - he liked the other Min better, or at least the Min that didn't talk in complete   
sentences...that's it!! That was what was different!- but each little jolt of foot on cement shook her broken legs, and made her   
yell out. She finally asked Li a question he'd been dreading since he'd seen her condition.. 

[ Am I gonna die?] Li was quiet. Then...   
" Don't worry, Min, you'll be fine."   
" Where can we take her?" Sakura said in a worried tone," Tory will start asking questions. Madison's got too many   
bodyguards. That just leaves..." The two girls looked at Li. He sighed, and started to walk. He turned again. 

" You two are going to have to help me."   
" We'll clean her up."   
" But, I was just going to say that..."   
" You'd better fix up some food or something. You know your kitchen better than we do."   
" But, I...can't cook. And what do we feed her anyways?"   
" Well, Drake did mention that she's a baby...something, right? Just fix her some warm milk." 

Li neglected to mention the fact that she was no longer responding to him as a baby would. In fact one would have thought   
she'd grown or something. 

" Here, I'll do it." Madison volunteered. 

They nodded in solemn agreement,and followed Li to his house. Inside the bathroom, he set Min down gently in the tub, and   
closed the door behind him and Sakura. He heard the clatter of pots as Madison made something for Min to drink. Scratching   
his head, he looked at the beraggled animal in puzzlement. Sakura pulled up her sleeves and turned on the water. Min   
immediately began to panic. 

[No!] Min tried to get up, only to cry out in pain as her broken legs wobbled. Sakura turned off the water, and stared at Min in confusion.   
" Min, I'm only trying to wash you. You're all covered in blood."   
[ I don't know how or why I know, I just know, that noise definitely isn't a good one!!!]   
" What is up?" Sakura seemed puzzled.   
" Maybe she's afraid of the noise." 

They tried again, but with the same results. She was huddled in the farthest corner of the tub where she'd managed to squirm   
herself. Both in the end, decided soap would work better. Then, Sakura got the idea of just using water from a bucket and   
rinsing Min with a sponge by squeezing water. Li didn't object, and they started to lather Min down. Unfortunately, she refused   
to go anywhere near the spout of the tub, so they were forced to squeeze embarassingly close to reach her. Li could feel her   
warm breath coursing down his neck, and Sakura couldn't help but breath in the scent of autumn from his hair. Both were   
scarlet by the time the clean-up was finished. When Min was all washed down, they used a hairdryer, at low setting, and when   
done she looked as good as new. Except that her wounds were bleeding again. Li ran outside, and returned with a couple rolls   
of cloth bandage, and they wrapped her stomach up. Min was acting curiously, she kept leaning over, and touching her nose to   
one leg, then as though tired, would drop back down, take a breath, and continue with the next one. They had finished her   
stomach, and were just about to do her legs, when she stood up. 

[ Wow. I didn't know I could do that. It was just instinct. I don't remember having powers, but then again I don't remember   
being this pathetic little creature.]   
" What in the world?" Sakura jumped back in surprise. Li was still standing, and couldn't help but laugh. The little deer could   
heal itself. But, why didn't Min heal herself when she was back at the school?   
"She was too weak. Plus, she probably didn't realize she had powers at the time." Sakura seemed to have asked herself the   
same question. Then as an afterthought, " Something seems strangely different about her. She doesn't seem like the Min we knew."   
  
Li had to agree with her there. Flashes of the conversation back at school came to mind. 

" Well, let's go get some milk for her." Sakura suggested. 

They opened the door, and watched her stick her head out slowly, then trot out carefully. She was startled by the deep   
carpeting, trying to figure out why her feet were sinking into it. They stepped over her, and continued to the kitchen, where   
Madison had just finished with the milk. Li didn't have any baby bottles in the house, for obvious reasons, so they just poured it   
in a large bowl. Li carried Min over to the living room, and put the bowl in front of her. They watched silently as she inspected   
the food - it was quite amusing actually. She just looked at it strangely, dipped her nose in it, snorted a little, then shook her   
head. She tried again, and this time she opened her mouth, and found to her delight that it was edible. That was all the testing   
she needed, and soon she was lapping it up happily. The trio that was sitting on the couch, just watched, and finally started to   
talk. 

" Who do you think did this?" asked Madison.   
" Isn't it obvious?" Li asked in surprise.   
" Oh. You don't think he would..."   
" He would."   
" That's cruel." said Sakura.   
" So... can I stay over?" She asked bluntly.   
" What?"   
" Can I stay overnight? I mean, you can't take care of Min alone."   
" What?!!! Tory would have a fit! He's already eyeing me everytime I even step foot near your house. What do you think he'd do, if he found you at MY house?" Li was smacking himself mentally. He could just see the hurt in Sakura's face.   
" I can tell them I'm staying at a friend's house." Sakura suggested.   
" What about you, Madison?" Li said with a defeated sigh.   
" Well, I'm suppose to be over at Sakura's, so it shouldn't be a problem."   
" All right." Li said skeptically.   
  
Sakura picked up the phone, and dialed up her house. It was a Friday, so it wouldn't be a problem. 

" Hello?" Her dad had answered the phone.   
" Hey, dad?"   
" Yeah, Sakura, your going to have to stay over at a friend's house for the night, is that okay?"   
" What?"   
" Yeah, I've got tons of work to do, as does Tory, so we won't be able to entertain Madison. So, I just thought you might like to go over to one of your other little friends' house, and have a sleepover or something."   
" Uh, all right."   
" I'm really sorry to disappoint you, Sakura, but I have too many archaeological research projects to attend to, is that all right?"   
" Oh, yeah. It's fine dad, it just seemed so spontaneous."   
" Will you be able to find someone to stay with?"   
" Yeah!!!! Sure, no problem."   
" All right then. It's settled. Well, see you tomorrow, Sakura."   
" Thanks, bye dad."   
" Buh-bye."   
  
Sakura jumped up and hugged Li. He turned red. 

" I can stay!"   
" Uh, great." He said. She suddenly noticed their positions, and let go automatically. Min was staring at them. She turned to   
Madison.   
[ Is that what mothers and fathers are suppose to do?]   
" Mothers and fathers?" Madison had a sweatdrop on her head.   
[ Yes. Something wrong?]   
" What's going on?" Li demanded seeing Madison's face go pale," What are you talking about?"   
" NOTHING!" Madison shook her head frantically," Nothing whatsoever!"   
[ I have decided to name them my foster parents, seeing as that I don't know who my real parents are.] Min exclaimed to   
Madison as if it were the most logical explanation..   
" Uh...right..." Madison nervously watched 'mommy' and 'daddy'. She'd better not mention that until later. 

Min finished her milk and started looking about restlessly.   
  
" What's up now?"   
[ I'm hungry.] She said simply. Suddenly, a really fat rat walked out of a nearby crack.   
" Hey! So, that's what's been cleaning out the cereal."   
  
Min readied herself, and to their shock, wrangled the rat, worrying it like a small dog, then began to eat it. Li was wondering   
how she managed to kill it. Maybe she had sharp teeth or something. Sakura thought she would puke, until she saw Min give it   
a look of disgust. 

[ Disgusssttttiiiinggg. This doesn't taste like food. Got to remember that.] She picked it up in her mouth, and dropped it in the   
trash can, and her tiny deer face twisted into a pout as she looked about. 

[ I'm...still...hungry...] 

Li was sniggering quietly. She still seemed sort of babyish in a way. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Madison   
answered it, and in flew Keroberos. 

" I sense a Clow Card here."   
" What? What are you talking about?"   
" You guys have a loose Clow Card, and a very powerful one at that."   
  
He turned the corner and saw Min. 

" Holy Clow! What in the world? You guys are keeping a Clow Card as a pet, now?"   
" Min...is a..." Sakura started.   
" Clow Card?" Li finished.   
" Yeah, hello, that's why I sensed magic."   
" What card is she?"   
" Hmm. Let me see." He circled a puzzled Min several times before flying eye to eye with Li.   
" Well, it seems she is the Assassin card of the Rogue Deck."   
" Assassin!" Li screamed.   
[ Assassin? Me? What a thought...mother am I really an assassin?] 

Sakura looked around puzzled. 

" Mother? Your mom is here? I didn't know Clow Cards had mothers."   
" They don't." Said Kero.   
[ Silly, playing dumb. You're my mother.] Min exclaimed, Sakura was openmouthed. Kero had an eyebrow raised.   
" That can't be good." Kero said, shaking his head. 

Madison yawned really wide, she couldn't keep herself from laughing any other way. Li also had his mouth open. 

[ Okay, fine. Dad...am I really an assassin?] Min looked at Li curiously. His mouth was clamped shut now, and his face was yet again scarlet red. Sakura's was too, at the thought of she and Li being parents, much less parents to the same child. 

" Yes, Min you are an assassin." Madison said. Sakura gave her a 'great-going" look. Madison shrugged back.   
[ I don't remember being one though...]   
" Excuse us for a second." Sakura dragged Li, Keroberos, and Madison around the corner of a hallway. Once there, she   
started yelling a Madison. 

" You didn't need to tell her."   
" Well, she was going to find out that she kills people sooner or later."   
" Kero, why doesn't she remember being our friend, and why doesn't she talk like a baby anymore?" Li interrupted. That detail just seemed to keep popping up.   
" You mean to tell me, that the card used to talk even simpler then that?" Kero's eyes went wider.   
" Yeah, she couldn't even use complete sentences."   
" Oh, oh."   
" Kero, you mind filling us in?"   
" Well, the Assassin card is a unique card. It was made to 'grow'."   
" What do you mean grow?" One eyebrow raised suspiciously as Li inquired.   
" I mean that's how it locates a victim. You see the Assassin hunts long term. It lives with its victim for some time, then kills   
them. Right after it finishes with one victim it will die and be reborn to renew itself. Right before death takes place, it picks its   
next victim. It will then be transported to the victim's living place and there the victim will care for it until it hatches."   
" Hatches?"   
" Yeah, the Assassin is born by egg. Anyway, as far as I can calculate from what you've told me, yesterday she was in her   
newborn stage, where she will get a feel for the victim and his/her habits. This lasts about a couple years or so. Then she'd   
move on to stage two. This period varies depending on the situation. In stage two, all her memories are erased for a time being   
so that her 'brain' can process the data. All emotional data is deleted, and the remaining data restored back into her system.   
This is to be sure that if she has any soft spots for her victim, they are automatically erased so it will not interfere with her task.   
She is currently midway into her stage two. Once her brain finishes its re-sort, she'll be ready to take down her victim, and go   
to stage three. Unfortunately, I don't know when stage three will start. It could be days, weeks, or even minutes."   
" Can you put that in simpler terms?"   
"*sigh* She kills in cycle. First she starts out as a little baby, she drops herself on a victim's doorstep, then once she knows the victim's routines, she sorta goes through this little short-term amnesia so her brain can file away all the stuff she's learned about her victim, trashing any feelings that may stop her from killing the person, then she kills them in stage three. The whole cycle starts over from there, where she turns back into a baby...etc."   
" What's stage three?"   
" Dunno," Kero shrugged," No one's ever lived to tell us."   
" Isn't there anyway to stop her from killing?"   
" Yeah, but that could only happen if she would sacrifice her life for people she cared about, blah blah blah, - you know the old cliche legend - and we already know she can't care because of the amnesia. The killing cycle is just going to keep going."   
" Well, she's not going to kill anyone as long as she doesn't know she can."   
" You can't hide it from her forever. She's going to find out. The minute she ends stage two, poof, she's back to herself. She'll   
remember, and the mission will continue."   
" Yeah, Sakura, you might as well tell her now and try to get her to stop the memory thing, or have her find out the hard way." Li.   
" No! She's just a kid. Besides, if she does, she might try and use whatever killing powers she has to get back at Drake. He's   
the one she's been with the entire time, so he must be the victim."   
" Why would you care about Drake?" Li demanded," Don't you remember what he did to her?!!!"   
" Hold on a second," Keroberos interrupted," Would that be Drake Derrias?"   
" Yeah, he's after us cuz we have Min, why?"   
" Uh oh. YOU HAVE THE FOREBODINGS'S MASTER AFTER YOU AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"   
" Foreboding's master? We didn't know that."   
" Ugh. Now you're in real trouble. If the Card of Nothingness is after Min, then he's going to get Min."   
[ Why?] 

Everyone jumped. Min was standing behind them, staring at them with large curious eyes. She was afraid, that couldn't be   
disputed, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Before they could answer, the doorbell rang. Min's ears pricked up, and   
she raced down the hallway, taking a sharp left, and careening into a room. Sakura and Madison followed her, while Li   
answered the door. When he opened it, he found to his utter horror, and anger, Drake.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

" What's wrong Min?" Sakura asked.   
[ Whoever's at the door doesn't like me. I can sense it. They're going to make me into deer pie!] Min screamed.   
" That's not true. Who's ever heard of deer pie." Madison said reassuringly. 

Min, unfortunately, was not reassured. She just huddled under the bed, refusing to move an inch. Madison and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.   
Min shook silently. Had Sakura and Madison looked under again, they would have seen her body convulse in a brief pain, then glow, and within seconds grow another couple inches longer. She was starting to get older. The stage two 'brain clean' was almost complete.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

" What do you want?" Li said coldly to the visitor.   
" Where is she?!!!" Drake shouted.   
" Who?" Li tried to act nonchalant and ignorant of whoever Drake was looking for. No success.   
" Min, you dimwitted fool! Bring her to the park in ONE HOUR, or your little girlfriend's going to get it when she leaves!"   
" You wouldn't dare!"   
" You'd do the same thing in my place, if one of your possessions was taken!"   
" Min's not YOURS. She is perfectly content where she is!"   
" Either her, or the girl goes! This is your only warning." Drake turned to leave then," If you think I'm bluffing, then ask Min. She knows my wrath well enough."   
Drake laughed as Li gave him a venomous glare. Then, Li slammed the door. He went to the room where Sakura and Min and Madison were. He found Madison and Sakura with their heads under the bed. He sighed in amusement. Going over to Sakura, he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and rammed her head under the bed. Li apologized frantically as she came out rubbing her head. 

" I'm really sorry, Sakura."   
" It's alright." She continued to rub her head, which wasn't much help for his guilt.   
" Where's Min?" He wasn't going to tell them about the threat, just yet.   
" She was under there, until I scared her with my jumping."   
" Where is she now?"   
" She's somewhere in this room." Said Madison, already looking under all the furniture. They discovered her hiding behind the drapery. Li picked her up - boy she seemed a lot heavier then at the school yard- and petted her. Hey, it worked the first time at school. She continued to shiver, until Sakura put her hand on Min's head and began to scratch her ears. She stop for a   
second, and seemed to be contemplating the extra attention. She suddenly felt better and she didn't know why.   
She watched Li and Sakura. She could sense their care for each other, but she could also sense their fear of rejection. She   
didn't really understand why, but Min decided to play matchmaker again. She casually moved her neck out of Sakura's reach   
by switching to Li's far side. Sakura, unaware of what she was doing, lay down on her stomach, and reached across Li to Min.   
Her hand met his, and stopped on it for a second. Time seemed to freeze for the two of them. Madison was so excited. That   
little rascal had managed to do what she'd been trying to do her entire time of knowing the two.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Li stared at the beautiful sea green eyes staring back at him. Their gazes for some reason just couldn't break from one another. He smiled unconciously, it was a faint one, not like his usual grins. It seemed like her eyes were the only thing besides the back of her head, that he'd memorized. He knew what they looked like in every mood, and he could read her emotions just by looking into them, the window to her soul to coin a phrase. Everything just seemed to fade out for them. He closed his eyes,   
and bent towards her.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sakura looked up at the two orbs of amber. They were his most dominant feature, they reflected every mood, every emotion. She could distinctly smell the scent of autumn leaves in the air. With just a hint of summer. It was pleasing. She slowly got up, never breaking her gaze. Unbeknownst to either of them, Min had sneaked out of their grip. She didn't want to break the moment. Mom and Dad should get together. Madison didn't notice either when Min opened the door just a crack. Another fact Min hadn't shared with them, was the fact that she'd heard the entire conversation between Li and Drake. If it meant that her two foster parents could stay together, maybe it was better that she go. She glowed again, and this time, her body grew in over 3 feet in length. Min stared down at herself digging at the floor to keep from screaming. Suddenly, it was as if everything had clicked in. The pain vanished, and all the memories of the past few days, and years, swept back to her. The brain clearing had been successful once again. Her mission was clear now. Without hesitation, she went down the hall, and looked up at the door knob. Changing back into her human disguise form, which had also grown - she was almost 14 years old now- she opened the   
door, and walked towards the park. She made it 15 steps before...   
______ 

Sakura saw Li lean towards her, and she instinctively leaned towards him. Their lips would have met, they were so close, but   
were it not for a very startling scream. Both of them turned to see the door open. They looked at each other in panic, and ran   
outside. Madison went with them, cursing the interruption.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Min grabbed a wound on her arm. Drake held out his sword. 

" That was for running away, you pitiful excuse for a card!!!!!! Now, where are the two brats?" 

Min didn't answer. 

" I know you can talk!!!! You screamed a second ago did you not?!! Well!!! Speak up! Where are they?!!! And don't you   
give me any of that baby talk. You fooled me into thinking you were a babe, but not this time! You're definitely not a baby." By   
that he meant her size. Min looked almost Tory's age now.   
[They are none of your concern. What matters is that you die!]   
" Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't do that! It took some time, but I've finally discovered who the Card Mistress is!"   
[ That's good for you, but what does that have to do with your imminent fate?!!!]   
" Don't you see? That girl is the Card Mistress!!!!!!!!!!! I've finally found MY victim!" He cackled violently. Min was   
wide-eyed.   
[ You can't drag the Card Mistress into this!!! This is between you and ME!!!]   
" That was before I knew that the girl was so close! Ah, here is the famous lady now!" 

Min turned in regret to see Li and Sakura standing behind her, both ready to fight. Li hadn't had time to change into his outfit,   
but he still had his sword, and Sakura's Clow wand was out and ready to be used. Drake just laughed. 

" You pitiful little fools! You think anyone can kill me? Well, let me give you a demonstration of my finesse." 

Suddenly, Sakura flew up in the air, Li shouted in surprise. Drake just sneered. 

" You, Card Mistress, will be the first to go as a sweet revenge for my loyal yet foolhardy minion, Foreboding." 

Sakura stayed hanging in the air for a second, then was swung swiftly around, before being slammed head on onto the   
pavement. She got up shakily.   
  
" You, Clow Card have underestimated me. Card of Nothingness return to your power...confined!!!" 

Drake slowly morphed back into his card form, and flew into Sakura's waiting hand. Li looked at the card in apprehension. 

" Be careful, Sakura."   
" Don't worry, I'll be..." Suddenly, the card started to shift. A dark bubble expanded around Sakura, as Li tried to help her out of it, it shocked him aside. Min changed back into her deer form, and began headbutting it. She had now become almost 5 feet in length, and was entering the 3rd and final stage of her development. Suddenly, black energy surged through the entire bubble and Sakura screamed in pain. It continued only seconds, when Li shouted. 

" Force know my Plight...Release the Light! Lightning!!" A bolt of lightning struck the sphere. 

It faded, and Sakura fell to her knees, before collapsing on the cement. Li picked her up, and cradled her head, as she regained conciousness. Min was standing over her, still in deer form. She looked down at Sakura, gasping for breath as her paralyzed lungs tried to finish the task they'd been born to do. And she realized that she felt nothing. No hate, no love, no guilt. Min continued to stare at the pair. Suddenly, something impossible happened...she felt an emotion: Sadness. 

[ Please don't go...mother...] Min said tearfully. She nuzzled Sakura encouragingly.   
" Sakura, please...don't die on me. I couldn't bear living without you...don't...I...I love you." Li murmurred.   
Sakura smiled weakly at Li," I love you too, Syaoran." 

Lismiled. So he hadn't been imagining it that day... Li took Sakura's hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze. Min grinned   
foolishly. She could feel again! Li held Sakura tightly for a long while, until he felt her give a shudder and go still. He let her go,   
and looked at her paling face. Those beautiful eyes, closed forever. 

" No. No...Sakura...wake up. Please, Sakura! Wake up...please..." His eyes were bright with tears unshed. He let out a loud cry and hugged her body close, wistfully hoping that some magic would bring her back. But, she lay still and limp in his arms. He put her down gently, and without much thought, kissed her gently cooling lips, reminding him of fresh strawberry, and sat there, head hung low. Min, throughout all this, sat quietly looking at the boy holding his now dead love. Her eyes seemed ready to cry, then suddenly she bristled. She turned on Drake, who was smirking throughout the entire procession. As soon as his body had reformed from the card, he clapped. 

" Bravo!!! Entirely entertaining performance. Pity. She was such a frail thing. I'd hope for something a little more challenging..."   
[ YOU KILLED HER!]   
" Congratulations, you've finally registered it. Let's give her a hand and a gold star!"   
[ YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER!]   
" That girl? Your mother?" Drake chuckled," Don't be absurd. You have no mother, you're nothing, but a card!"   
[ YES. I AM A CARD AREN'T I?!!! THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW.]   
" What more is there to know?" Drake said, more seriously.   
[ You are a fool! Don't you know who I am?!!! What I do?!!!]   
" You are the so-called Assassin Card!" Insulted, Drake retorted," But, so far you've demonstrated nothing!"   
[ You call yourself a card! You never read up on my powers have you?]   
" What is there to know? One card's the same as any other."   
" Min, back off." Li said, more out of caution for his friend's safety, then in pity for Drake.   
[ I am the only card of the Rogue Deck! I am created as an assassin, and just like an assassin.] A chilling grin appeared on her innocent face as this was announced.[ I can adapt to my victim! Behold! The Final Stage!!!] 

Slowly, her body began to grow. It lengthened, and each hair of downy brown became a drop of liquid silver. She was   
melting. Slowly, her body became a puddle of mercury like liquid. But, she wasn't finished yet. The pool slowly made its way   
towards Sakura. At first, Li was afraid, and tried to protect his dead companion, but remembering it was Min that was   
approaching, backed down. The silvery liquid engulfed the corpse, and sat motionless for seconds. Then, the body seemed to   
get up, and the liquid withdrew, showing a very much alive Sakura. Only, her wand was different. Instead of a bird headed   
wand, she now had a long staff of metallic grey topped with a large cobra shape. Sakura's eyes were still closed, like she was   
asleep. Li gaped. 

" Sakura!" 

Drake was aghast as well. She'd been dead as a door nail! How could she possibly have risen back? 

" You're an assassin card! You can't do things like that!" Drake demanded.   
[ Oh, but I can! Assassin is merely a general term. I can kill anything.] The pool glowed,[ Even death itself.]   
[ And now, I will finish the task I've been waiting for, KILLING YOU!!!]   
" So, I'm your target am I? Well, you'll never kill me...all right, you've proven your power! Now fight like the card you are!"   
[ Oh, but I'm not finished yet!] The liquid slithered it's way to Li. He watched in amazement as it curled up his arm, and   
wrapped itself around his sword. The sword seemed to soak it in, and on its blade, was now the imprint of a large snake,   
seemingly engraved into the metal. Li felt new power well up within him. 

[ They will help me,]   
" Hey! That's not very fair is it?!!!"   
[ Alls fair in love and war, dear brother card. You hurt my friends so now they will revenge against you ten-fold! It will   
complete my task and help them in the same instance. Killing two birds with one stone you might say.] She cackled.   
" Now, you'll pay for hurting Sakura!!!!" Li cried, and readied himself. Sakura's eyes flicked open and she did the same.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Whooooeeee. That was one LONG chapter. I don't think I could top any of my others with this one. This definitely takes the   
cake. This is the Finale of Blossom Hunter, meaning I'm not making a prequel or another   
sequel. I have other ideas, and I don't want them to go to waste. So R+R, please, and tell me what you think!   
DragonLass! 

PS Thanks to all of you who reviewed Blossom Hunter, I really enjoy seeing the opinions of my readers, because it hurts me   
deeply when I get accused for not satisfying some subconcious request. (This being other sites I've written to.) So, my   
homepage is still in shambles, but It'll be up and running soon, so keep a lookout! Sayonara!   



	3. Entrance of Two - Ch. 3

The Entrance of Two - Chapter 3 TADAH! The third chapter of....dundundunda!...The Entrance of Two. I was going to make this the final chapter, but after   
much delegation, decided...nahhh....i'm gonna make this series just a slight bit longer, k? If that's all right with you of   
course....please tell me if you have objections. If too many people object, I'll change this into the final chapter.   
****** 

Sakura and Syaoran were poised on their toes, ready to dodge at any instant. Drake laughed, and his eyes gleamed with   
bottled power, the full charge of the Nothingness ready to be demonstrated. But, he suddenly lowered down his magic. 

" I find these physical contests a bore. Let us find another way."   
[ Speak.]   
" I say we fight each other by wit, rather then by strength."   
[ Go on.]   
" What say I create a planet that you must solve, and if you do, you win."   
" Wait!" Sakura stood forward," What will stop him from cheating?"   
" Let us choose an environment to begin our battle. I don't suppose this would be the perfect place." 

Sakura and Syaoran turned to each other in shock. They'd forgotten. This wasn't a good spot to battle, because of all the   
people. 

[ All right, then, Nothingness. Create a suitable field. But, don't be all day with it!]   
" Min! What are you doing? He'll cheat."   
[ You're right. He will. He'll use every dirty trick in the book. But this time, I'm ready.]   
" Do I detect a little over confidence?"   
[ We cards are not as you humans. We do not declare ANYTHING, until we are absolutely sure. Which I am. I am the   
Assassin after all. I've been following my instinct for years.] 

The world around them melted, and a new one appeared. It was a dark cavern, the floor made of navy swirled marble. Panels lined either wall with beautiful little seraphim statues standing there. And in the center of it all, at the far end, was a red panel, and tied to it...Sakura?? Min hissed in anger. 

[ What trick is this? Were you not suppose to battle? You are a coward!!!]   
" Tsk, tsk, Assassin. I need not battle physically. All that is required is to kill you, and my mission is complete."   
[ In all the years, never have I seen a card as yellow as you!!!]   
" Yes. Well, this first task is simple. Save you comrade!" 

Syaoran growled and began to walk towards Sakura, who was tied, but not gagged. Suddenly, Min realized a trap too late. 

[ Syaoran! Wait! Don't cross!] 

Syaoran turned, and suddenly felt a sharp pain. He looked down and saw a feathered dart portruding from his arm. Sakura's   
eyes widened. 

" No! Syaoran! Don't go!" 

There was a streak, and immediately more darts came flying out. Sakurea closed her eyes, but they opened unwillingly to let   
her watch him suffer. But, he was not alone, of course. Min wrapped her silver body around Syaoran, protecting him from the   
needles until they were safely back. Min screeched angrily as she looked at the many arrows sticking to her sleek length.   
Syaoran began to help her remove them, but Min refused. 

[ Don't touch them, they are poisoned.] 

Syaoran immediately reached over, and wrenched the one out of his arm. He stared at it in shock, but Min smiled. 

" He didn't poison that one. It was the first warning shot. He knew I wouldn't see it. That's why he gave me a second. Dishonor upon me. I deserve to die for not seeing it sooner. He is mocking me..." 

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the cavern. 

" Yes, Assassin. That is one of the many details I neglected to mention about this scenario. There will be others..." 

Sakura could only stare helplessly. What was she to do? She couldn't just stay here while the love of her life and her friend   
were risking their lives to save her. No...   
****** 

[ I must go alone. You stay here. You cannot die.]   
" No, Min, I won't leave you to sacrifice..."   
[ I will not be burdened by another! You stay!] 

Syaoran watched in silence, as the Assassin took the first slithering step into the line of fire. Phwip! Another added to the   
collection on her back. She hissed softly, but inside, her human form was screaming, the poison beginning to take its effect. Her   
eyesight began to swirl, but she shook her head and continued. More darts, more pain. But still she continued, slithering down   
the aisle of torture towards Sakura. It seemed like forever as the hiss of fired darts continued, and the interminable sound of the   
sharp points imbedding themselves in Min. At last, she reached the safety point of the other side, and shook herself free of the   
darts. But, that would help her little, as their 'gift' had already been deposited, and was working its way up her body at this   
minute. 

[ Sakura, I have been observing the pattern of these darts. Now, I want you to trust me. No matter what, do not stop or turn, understand?]   
" But, Min..."   
[ Do you understand?!!] 

Sakura nodded solemnly. Min pushed her into position - on her butt - and before she could protest, shoved Sakura across the slick marble. Darts whizzed past, but they were too high to be of any harm. Syaoran was at the other side, and he wrapped her in a hug as she shot into his arms. Meanwhile, Min slithered as low as possible towards them, and the trio was reunited at the other end, but this would only start their adventure through the puzzle board. What dangers would they peril?   
  



	4. Entrance of Two - Ch. 4

The Entrance of Two - Chapter 4 The Entrance Of Two   
Chapter 4   
______ 

Anyhow, I know, I have the most famous rep. in FF.net, for taking forever with these stories. The life of a highschooler is plagued, not to mention I've practically run out of storylines...so, here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy it. 

****** 

Sakura looked at Min in concern. As if in answer, Min smiled back reassuringly. 

[I'll make it, don't you worry.]   
" You sure? You got hit with a pretty large dose..."   
" Don't worry, about me-" Min winced hypocritically.   
" MIN! You're not talking telepathically anymore..."   
" Yeah, I know..." Her body lost its slim sleek appearance, and began to morph back into her human form, 10 years old.   
"It's sapping energy..."   
" We have to hurry and get out of here!"   
" But, there's no way, Syaoran! I mean, how are you going to do that?"   
" We just have to beat this so-called game of his. Simple..."   
" No! Whatever you do, don't do the game..."   
" Why not?"   
" She's right, if the game levels are anything like what we had to deal with here, we might as well forget escaping."   
" You're right..." Sakura thought for a second. " Well, if we can't do the game. We might as well find the game cheats."   
" What?"   
" I learned if from Kero. He's never actually used this method, but he mentions it all the time. If you don't have any other resort, then cheat. There's always some secret move, door, room, etc. that you can use that can help you. Or a code."   
" That's it. We need to find a way to get out of this game, that's not part of this game."   
" NOTHINGNESS!"   
" Excuse me?" Sakura and Syaoran looked confused.   
" Nothingness is the key! He is part of the game, and yet not..."   
" ???"   
" You see, he is able to be in this game, but isn't actually a part of its component. He is the key to all of this. And since he is the creator, that validates my suspicions.."   
" SO, if he's the key, then what do we do?"   
" Well, we have to get jo, to find us first...then the next steps should be a whole lot easier."   
" Wouldn't finding him be easier?"   
" Oh, no." Min shook her head," Trust me, finding him will probably be the hardest part of all. He could be anywhere..." 

The familiar laughter of Drake echoed through the caverns. 

" Bravo, Assassin....maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought. You actually do have a sporting chance in here...and since I'm   
enjoying this so much, I'll give you a hint..."   
" What?"   
" Where you need to look is not where...but when!"   
" Drake! That will completely throw off the timeline!"   
" All right, Assassin, seeing as that you want to be a goody-goody at the last second, I'll tell you what...if you win, and you catch me...then I'll fix the timeline back to normal...if you lose...you'll chase me through the periods for the rest of your miserable little lives...and just to make it fair...I'll only go back into the last 3 weeks..." 

They were immediately transported back to the park. Madison rushed over along with Kero. 

" Are you two alright....wha!!! Who's that?" She backed away from Min.   
" Relax, Madison. It's only Min. She'll be okay..."   
" Min? Wow..."   
" KeroBeros," This was the first time Min had ever addressed the Guardian of the Book.   
" What's up?"   
" The Nothingness has challenged the Master and Mistress to a game."   
" Holy! A game?"   
" Yes, they must locate him in different time periods."   
" Woah. Time travel? That's a little out of my league..."   
" But, not out of mine..." Assassin interjected." Still I need an opinion. Would it be possible to combine Sakura's mirror with   
Syaoran's time?"   
" Yes," It slowly dawned on Kero," Oh!"   
" What?"   
" Don't you see? The Assassin is talking about a time portal. Alone, the two cards mean nothing, but together the two cards   
create a time portal."   
" How do you combine the two?"   
" There is a chant, but it requires both of you."   
" All right...hurry, there's not much time!"   
" Okay, here it goes.. repeat after me..." 

" Ancient Wheel Of Magic spin..."   
" Ancient Wheel of Magic spin..."   
" Bond these two powers of force from within..."   
" Bond these two powers of force from within..."   
" now just say your lines."   
" Force know my plight, Release the light!!!"   
" Clow Cards! Release and Dispel!" 

The time card and the mirror card appeared, and a bolt of lightning struck them...their bodily forms desintegrated, and a   
swirling portal opened in the middle of the air. Syaoran and Sakura jumped, and disappeared. Min followed, and immediately   
the portal closed behind them. 

" Good luck to you both," mumbled Kero.   



	5. Entrance of Two - Ch. 5

The Entrance of Two - Chapter 5 he Entrance of Two 

By DragonLass   
  


I actually brought it! ^^.For those of you looking at me funny I'm just going to say, don't ask. Anyhow, you're all waiting for   
the next chapter of the Entrance of Two, so here it is!!!   
  


"Ugh.remind me never to travel by Clow Express," Syaoran rubbed his head.   
" Yeah, I know what you mean." Sakura groaned.   
" Sssh." Min waved a hand at them, she crouched low near them and was looking sneakily towards something. 

Syaoran didn't even bother to ask, because he knew she'd just hush him, so he took the opportunity to observe the   
surroundings. It wasn't the school grounds...No, too foresty...a look of pure dread clouded his face. Forests...hadn't they gone   
to a forest about 2 weeks back, when..oh no... 

" Sakura, I think we should get out of here, right now!"   
" Whys that?" She was completely naïve to the surroundings.   
" Because.." He stressed the word, trying to tell her 'hint hint, where are we?'   
" Syaoran we can't go anywhere, its not safe to leave if we don't know..."   
" But, I know where we are, and if I'm right, there will be just a little too much commotion working up here." He hissed.   
" What are you two referring too?" Min asked.   
" I don't have the slightest clue what he's talking about." Sakura confessed, causing Syaoran to shake his head. 

Suddenly, a scream of pain echoed through the forest, followed by the proclamation," Since my first blow failed to kill, the next one shall not miss!" 

Sakura gasped in recognition. Before Syaoran could stop her, she raced out into the forests, just in time to see Syaoran dart   
out and save the Sakura. Her? This was all too confusing... 


	6. Entrance of Two - Epilogue Part A

The Entrance of Two - Part A **The Entrance of Two Epilogue Part A******

**Well, I've held it off, but its unmistakeable now. This will be the last chapter of The Entrance of Two. And it will be**   
**a smash! Yes! So, before I say anymore, and ruin it, here it is! Enjoy!!! :)******

** " SAKURA, what in the world are you thinking?!!!" Syaoran hissed.**   
** " If I can change the past, maybe something different would have happened." Sakura reasoned.**   
** " Sakura," Syaoran said in sad exasperation," Nothingness, said, explicitly, that anything we do here, will not**   
**change the timeline."**   
** " I KNOW! I know....I just..." Sakura hesitated," I just, wanted to see...to know...if I made the right decisions.**   
**Maybe if I hadn't..."**   
** " Sakura," Min put a comforting hand on her shoulder, a strange sight for Syaoran, who was so used to the deer**   
**that was now this 10 year old child." Time is a mysterious thing. Even I, who use it to my advantage, know little of**   
**its secrets. I have heard many say, that Time is an old man..."**   
** " Yes, we refer to him as Father time." Syaoran said.**   
** " In my own opinion, Time is like a small child. It is spoiled, in a way, and most often does not follow the course**   
**you've planned. Fate as you call it. Every now and then, your plans intersect with that of Fate, but, these are mere**   
**accidents, and are very rare, most likely because Fate had the same idea in mind..." Min shook her head as she**   
**spoke," It is a battle surely lost, as a tired swimmer in a flooded river. Fate clashes side by side with Destiny, ne'er**   
**have you seen the two apart. So, don't force yourself against it. Flow with it. Accept mistakes, and continue down**   
**your path. How do you expect to make it to the end, if you keep turning back? Think over what I have said..."******

**_____________________________________________________** ****

** Min motioned for Syaoran to leave, and followed suit, leaving Sakura alone with herself, conflicting thoughts in**   
**her head. Meanwhile, Min pulled Syaoran close, and began to reprimand him, out of Sakura's hearing.******

** " Syaoran, you mustn't be so hard on Sakura."**   
** " What else can I do? She's so exasperating sometimes..." Syaoran sighed in defeat.**   
** " You are not the only one to carry burdens Syaoran...don't underestimate her..."**   
** " What makes you think I've underestimated her?" Syaoran retorted.**   
** " I may look young, but I've been around long enough...you don't think she takes her duties seriously enough.**   
**You've always had that doubt about her. It makes you foolish..."**   
** " WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"**   
** " Sssh...Yes, I have correctly assessed you then. I can see it in your eyes, Syaoran. You judge her merely by her**   
**outside appearance, taking her as one to be happy, and stupid...surprised?...don't be. That's the word you'd use.**   
**But, inside, she's as cold and bitter as you are on the outside. I could see that from the moment....well that doesn't**   
**matter...the important thing is that you judge people in a manner that is irrational. You must change your ways, or**   
**friendships will be hard to make..." Min stopped, as Syaoran prepared to leave," But..."******

** Syaoran turned.******

** " I'd have to admit, that despite your doubts and views of her, you watch her very closely, and guard her as a**   
**dragon its treasure...I have also seen that correctly have I not? You care about her, otherwise you wouldn't waste**   
**your time with one such as her..." Min paused for a second, seemingly gazing into his soul, making him uneasy,"**   
**Perhaps I was a little forward. Maybe you do see her for what she really is...perhaps that is why you have feelings**   
**for her in the first place. Yes, I see it now. Why Fate has chosen your intertwined lives...take care of her Syaoran.**   
**You have done a good job so far, don't slack off."******

** Syaoran fidgeted. To this day, he still couldn't understand Min, it was almost as if she'd been talking entirely to**   
**herself, and he'd not been there the entire time...but she was right in what she'd said, sadly enough. Sometimes, he**   
**cursed the fact that he couldn't see the inside of a person's heart until too late. Sakura was so much better at that**   
**then he, maybe that's why she had so many friends...he was afraid to judge a person wrongly, and therefore made**   
**no friends...so as not to hurt anyone. But, in doing so, he'd given himself a reputation. One, that he needed to drop.**   
**As he pondered this, he watched as the Syaoran of this time fought with the Foreboding. He felt a sort of pride,**   
**watching the swift flawless movements as he fenced. Suddenly, a frown crossed his face.******

** " It can't be...and yet..."**

** _____________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

** Sakura sat with Min. She having pushed her fears and worries aside, tried to teach Min how to make a flower**   
**chain. The Card, despite her wisdom, was clueless, and sat staring intently at Sakura's swift fingers. Suddenly,**   
**Sakura twisted the last two ends, and placed the ring around Min's head. She sniffed at it, then gasped as it slid**   
**down her forehead covering her face. Sakura giggled. Min gave her a sheepish smile, and changed back into the**   
**baby deer.******

** " Min, just choose a shape already. You're confusing me with all this shape-shifting."**   
** [Sorry.] Min began to nibble at the flowers, only to hear a gasp as Sakura pulled the ring away. [ What?]**   
** " Min! Don't eat it." Sakura pulled out the damaged blossom, and added a fresh.**   
** " Sakura!" Syaoran ran towards them, momentarily staring at Min, before turning back to Sakura.**   
** " What?"**   
** " Sakura, there's something I have to ask you. What was I wearing the day I saved you from Foreboding?"**   
** " Wearing? Your school uniform, I think. Yeah, because we were on a field trip....and..."**   
** " Now, your sure right?"**   
** " Yeah, pretty sure. Why?"**   
** " Come look."******

** Sakura peeked out over the hedges again, watching the scene of battle. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, if**   
**you could call this ordinary, when she noticed Syaoran's attire.******

** " He's wearing your battle costume." Sakura whispered.**   
** [ Huh?]**   
** " Usually, when Syaoran went Cardcaptoring he wore a green fighting costume, but on the day of the field trip he**   
**only wore the school uniform..."**   
** [ Oh, and in this frame, he's wearing the green costume.]**   
** " Yep. So either this is an alternate universe.."**   
** " Or we didn't travel back in time." Syaoran muttered suspiciously.******

** " So, if we didn't travel back in time, then where did we go?"**   
** " I don't know, Sakura, I don't know."******

**__________________________________________________________** ****

**Keep a look out for part B of the Epilogue! See ya!**


	7. Entrance of Two - Epilogue Part B

The Entrance of Two - Part B Sorry this took so long. I did a little traveling and the internet was down. Anyhow, here it is. The next part of the Epilogue. I   
can't say how many parts that'll have, but it will be ending soon. This isn't the last part yet. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran found this so confusing. So far, the entire fight was pointless, the entire trip was pointless. In fact, if Min had not   
been standing next to him, he'd have thought this were a pointless dream...someone's idea of a stupid joke. But, this wasn't a   
joke. Though Min tried to hide it, she was dying, and until he could find the antidote, there was nothing he could do about it.   
What he couldn't understand, was that with all that physical power, why didn't the card of Nothingness attack? He thought   
back as far as he could, but even then nothing made sense. In anger, he slammed his fist into the ground. 

" Syaoran!" Sakura.   
" What?" He snapped.   
[ Syaoran, maiming your arm will do nothing to help the situation. You're only worrying her.] Min winced; the pain was   
growing steadily. 

Syaoran rubbed his hand instinctively, only to find that his knuckles didn't hurt. Looking down, he was surprised. They   
weren't red. Even if they didn't hurt, the skin should sorta look red from the impact. Again, this time with the flat of his hand, he   
knocked it on the floor. Sakura looked up, and Min sighed.   
  
" Is there some suicidal instinct within you that needs to be dealt with?" Sakura said in exasperation.   
" Sakura, when you smack your hand against the floor, does it hurt?"   
" Well, of course it does! I don't know why you should ask..."   
" Normally, when I pound anything with my hand, it would sting, and redden a little..."   
" But?" 

Syaoran didn't answer, and walked over to the side of a cement wall. Sakura's eyes widened. 

" Syaoran, don't you dare! You'll break your fist!" 

She squinched her eyes shut as she heard his hand make impact with the cement wall. Carefully, she looked up, expecting to   
see blood everywhere. Instead, Syaoran was calmly inspecting his knuckles. 

[ Amazing.]   
" Syaoran, what has gotten into you?"   
" Sakura, come look." 

She walked over hesitantly, and it took her a second to settle her stomach before she glanced up. Nothing. No scratch, no   
redness, and no pain from the cool look on his face. 

[ It can't be. Every bone in his hand should have been shattered beyond recognition. Probably need an amputation, with the   
limited surgical reconstructions of these times.]   
" That's a disgusting way to put it." Sakura groaned.   
" It's not possible." Syaoran muttered.   
" Okay, now that you've proven your little experiment, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" 

Syaoran looked up to see the panicked expression on Sakura's face, and he smiled reassuringly. 

" Don't worry. I won't." 

She sighed in relief, and an earnest curiosity towards the wall overcame her. She walked over and tapped it, and jumped   
back in surprise. She tapped it again just to be sure. 

" Syaoran."   
" What?"   
" This isn't hollow. In fact, its almost like nothing."   
" What do you mean?"   
" Well, I tapped it, because I thought maybe there was nothing inside, and there was no sound!"   
" That can't be right. It made sound when I hit it."   
" But, I knocked on it just a second before, and there was nothing...no sound."   
[ An illusion...]   
" Min? You know something we don't?" Sakura asked.   
[ It makes sense now, this place. All he'd have to do, was add the effects and...]   
" Min, hello? You are not alone. Let us in on your hunch!" Syaoran muttered.   
[ Sorry. What I was saying was that, this is the card of Nothingness right?]   
" Right."   
[ And you said the stone wall made no sound when you tapped it right?]   
" Yeah."   
" It's made of nothing!" Syaoran yelled.   
" Oh. But, how is that possible. I mean, if its something, then there's no way it could nothing."   
[ Well, I guess this place is warped.] 

* You are quick. Perhaps, your friends are a little too much help, love.* 


	8. 

The Entrance of Two - Part C Entrance of Two Epilogue Part C 

The third part of the Epilogue...oh dear, this is almost starting to look like more of the story. Hmm...oh well, I don't think you as   
readers mind...Hopefully... 

___ 

" LOVE?!!!" Syaoran screamed, turning to Min.   
" Min?" Sakura.   
[ What kind of ploy is this? I would never love you! You are evil, and the only reason I seek you is to kill you!] 

* My feelings are mutual at this point. But, deep down, you can't deny the past.* 

[ You liar!] 

* Your mind has convinced you what your heart wishes to believe. But, I think its time you saw it again. Time, that you saw the   
past, and what you did...to MAKE ME LIKE THIS!* 

[ LIAR! I did nothing to you! I have never even known you before this time, and I tell you now, that I'm glad I never did!] 

* You may not remember, but I do. And I want to make sure you do too...so I can watch your face, as your guilt slowly eats   
you away!* 

Drake laughed evilly. Min just shook her head. 

[ No! I won't believe it!] 

Sakura had to catch Min, her outburst drained more of her strength. 

" Min, calm down. You need to rest a little, or that poison will get the better of you." 

She was shifting again, from deer, to snake, human, and back to deer, snake....Syaoran was angry. 

" That Drake is such a liar!"   
" I don't know...he's never actually lied to us."   
" WHAT?! Now you're supporting him too?"   
" No, I'm just stating a fact. He may be an evil Clow Card, but he's still a Clow Card. And to my knowledge he's never lied   
to us...everything he said was either a harsh fact, or a demand."   
" I can't believe this...Sakura, has this trip warped your mind? You're supporting DRAKE! I mean, think about it, this is the   
guy that would slash poor Min into ribbons, and leave her to die! He doesn't have a love life!"   
" Maybe he did..."   
" No! There is no way that egotistical jerk and Min could have even gotten along!"   
" There you go again, debating every opinion I make."   
" I do not!" Syaoran huffed.   
" You do to! I can't say anything without you blasting it back at me!" Sakura retorted. 

The two glared at one another. 

" And its a good thing I do! You don't know how many times one of your hunches has gotten you into trouble..."   
" Me?!! What about you? You and your..." 

[ Sakura! Syaoran! Stop this now! Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore, Daren! None of that stuff is...] 

" Daren? Who's Daren?" 

Min froze. Back to human form, she put a hand on her forehead. 

[ I don't know...I don't know...the name just slipped.] 

* HAHAHAHAHA! Perfect. Now, let me show you! All of you!* 

Without warning, the world again began to slip away. 

" Oh, no not again!" Syaoran moaned. 

____ 

" Where are we?"   
" I don't know. I think its..."   
" Minasho!" 

A boy about Sakura's age ran up. Blonde and blue eyed he smiled. But, his face dulled when he saw Sakura. His bright blue   
eyes were sad. 

" Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."   


He turned to go, when there was a call and a rustling from the bushes. 

" Daren!" 

He turned, and a smile spread as a girl no taller then Sakura rushed out into his embrace. Syaoran sighed...sometimes he   
wished Sakura would do that...there was a gasp from her. 

" Syaoran!"   
" What?"   
" That's Min!" 

Syaoran turned around, and for the first time saw the resemblance. She was smiling carelessly, held in Daren's arms.   
Obviously, they'd been together a long time...suddenly, Daren started. 

" Min, we have to go."   
" I know. He's coming."   
" He's found us already?"   
" No, but he's coming...we have to..."   
" Too late!" 

Daren stood protectively in front of Min, and Syaoran was frightened to see the similarity in Daren's stance and his own. Out   
of the gloom, a huge darkness loomed. 

* It is too late. You will never escape me!* 

" We can try!" 

* Foolish card. What makes you think I want her? Better yet, what makes you think I don't already have her?* 

Daren was startled, and turned at Min. She still stood behind him, quaking in fear. 

* Ah, ha! Foolish, card! You have no courage! What kind of reputation are you trying to make for yourself? Join me! I shall   
cure you of your cowardly ways!* 

" It's your ways that are cowardly!" Daren growled. 

* Oh, really. Come. I will show you the truth, of what SHE really is!* 

" I know what she is! She is my soul! She is my life! You cannot convince me otherwise!" 

Out of the blue, a dark streak struck Daren sending him crashing to the ground. 

" Daren!" Min rushed to his side.   
" Minasho..." He moaned weakly.   
" Daren! Please, get up." 

He smiled...then all of a sudden, his eyes focused, and he pushed her away. 

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"   
" Wha...Daren, what's the matter?"   
" You...filthy little...traitor!" He spat. 

His words stung. 

" Daren, why are you saying things like that? It's not true!"   
" All that week," He continued," I thought you were gone for important reasons...instead, you went to him!"   
" NO! I didn't!"   
" You were just trying to get out of training with me and the master!" 

She pleaded, but he turned a deaf ear. 

" Daren, its not true! Don't you see? He's coercing you. Daren try to understand..."   
" NO!" 

With startling strength, he shoved her to the ground. Min got up, the sting of his anger paining her deeply. 

" Daren, what's happened to you?"   
" He's shown me the light! The truth! You aren't worthy of being a Clow Card! You're nothing!" 

Sakura gasped from the background. How could he say such things, so contrary to his proclamations earlier. Then, for the   
first time, she noticed the change. The blond hair had darkened to a fiery red, and his baby blue pupils, were now a shocking   
blood red. Drake. 

" Oh my god...its true." She put a hand to her mouth. 

She walked slowly to Min, who turned pleadingly. 

" Please. Help him. Help Daren."   
" Daren is gone." The boy replied harshly. " His name and memory are too filled with betrayal!"   
" It's not true. You must still have some good in you..." Min cried.   
" Daren is gone, and in his place...Drake!"   
* Come to me, my minion. We are one now. You will serve me, and help make the world...and her...suffer. From this day   
forward your name shall no longer be STRENGTH. You are now my Card...Nothingness...*   
The darkness came to Minasho.   
* I can't very well leave you...no...you as the Card of LOVE will bring down my plans...from this day forth...you will be   
known as the Assassin. You will spend your days hurting others, as you have hurt yourself...and your love.* 

Minasho's head dropped in defeat, pain... 

Suddenly the world was blurred. The last sound, was the cry of Minasho, watching her love soar away from her...seemingly   
never to return. 

***   
Part D to come soon. Gosh, I gotta end this soon...either that or rename so of the Epilogues back to chapters... 


	9. FINALE!!!!!!

The Entrance of Two - Part D The Entrance of Two - Part D 

The long awaited finale to the The Entrance of Two/Blossom Hunter series. I dunno, I guess there's a part of me that just   
doesn't want this to end, but I figure it has to be sooner or later (or hey, I can go all the way to Z). But, nah I don't think you   
want that...so here it is... 

****** 

Syaoran clutched his forehead. This was all too confusing. First Drake says he's going to fight, then he doesn't. Then he says   
they're going to do a test instead, but they don't. Then he shows them a slide show of the past like this was some sort of family   
get together. What was this guy up to? 

" You know, if his plot is to get our brains more scrambled then eggs, he's done a pretty good job." Syaoran muttered.   
" Yeah, I know. I'm getting a headache myself." Sakura said.   
" Sakura?"   
" What?"   
" I'm sorry."   
" For what?"   
" For what I said."   
" Already forgotten." Sakura smiled sweetly," just kinda fun to watch you humble every now and then." 

Syaoran's mouth dropped. 

" Kind of makes it all worthwhile to see that reaction on your face." Sakura giggled.   
" Sometimes, I think you should stop hanging with Tomoyo, she's giving you ideas."   
" You don't know the half of it." Sakura laughed as she saw Syaoran give her a strange look. Scary... 

****** 

" You pathetic little ingrates..." Drake muttered from where he sat in the control room of his new underground HQ. " Really   
think I'd waste the time or energy to fight? I'm not that stupid..." 

He grinned as he watched them, literally turning circles, as his holo-form goaded them from one scene to the other. This plan   
was fool proof. Since his holo-form was basically a perfect representation, there'd be no way Assassin could tell it was fake.   
And with the small dose of memory powder he'd added along with the poison, she was probably as confused as a newborn.   
Good. This was all working out well. No matter that it hadn't really been Assassin he was aiming for in the first place...Sakura   
would be next...in the arena, he controlled the rules, the players...everything... 

" How long can you protect the Card Mistress, you pathetic excuse for a Clow Card, if you yourself are at risk?" 

****** 

Syaoran was suspicious. His instinct was nagging at him about something wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what   
it was. Something was out of the ordinary here, something just didn't fit...besides the fact that Drake was dancing in and out and   
in and out of the room at will, taunting and goading them all. He was giving the Captors migraines, and Min scrambled eggs for   
brains, and Syaoran wasn't going to stand for it anymore. 

" All right, that's it. I'm sick of THIS!" He saw his chance, and much to everyone's surprise, reached up as Drake appeared,   
and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Dragging him down, Syaoran growled threateningly his sword suddenly at Drake's   
throat. 

" Listen buddy, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, and I don't care. But, I have a serious headache right   
now from trying to figure it out, and I'm warning you." The blade gleamed," I don't take kindly to practical jokes..." 

Double-Drake never flinched. He simply gave Syaoran a reprimanding look. 

" Tsk, tsk boy. Hands off the gamekeeper, or..."   
" You're playing me for a sap aren't you?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed," I've lived and trained long enough to know. You think   
its easy to outsmart me just because you THINK I got a weakness here? WRONG!" 

Much to everyone's surprise, Syaoran drove the blade of his sword straight through Drake's chest. Instead of bleeding,   
sparks began to fly. Syaoran grinned in triumph. Sakura was breathtaken. 

" How did you know you weren't killing the real Drake?"   
" I didn't." 

****** 

Drake looked down at his chest in horror. Blood dripped down from where the sword had impaled the double, but that was   
impossible...it was the double, and not he that was out there. So, why was he picking up the wounds of his synthetic   
counterpart? Without much thought, he reverted back to his true form, A dark opening...nothingness. Returning to human, the   
wound was gone, but it disturbed him a great deal. Why was he being harmed? These materials were not a part of him... 

* On the contrary....* 

Drake looked up hearing the voice of his master. 

" What are you talking about? You said you would procure any material necessary for my needs."   
* Yes I did. You of course were foolish not to inquire of where I procured them...* 

Drake was horrified. 

* Yes,* There was some evil laughter, * You understand now don't you? Everything...*   
" Everything I've created...is a part of me...that's why I felt no drain...because in fact there really was no magic..."   
* You've merely been parceling yourself out!* The laughter got louder.   
" Traitor! To simply dump your own pupil after so many faithful years."   
* I did it to the Assassin. What made you think I would spare you the same fate?*   
" So, that memory...was my own?"   
* Of course, you nitwit! Do you think I would go through the trouble of recreating all that detail?!! What, did you actually   
believe you could fool the Assassin with false data? She knows! So, real memories, mean better chance of success...*   
" So its true..."   
* Oh, yes...* The voice hissed in pleasure, * And you know what satisfies me the most?!! The fact that she was telling the   
truth the entire time!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   
" And what of our plans for the Card Mistress? Huh? What of that?"   
* I did not realize she would be a direct player in this. But, I know now, and I have several things in store...*   
" And what of me? You intend to keep me here for the rest of your life!"   
* Don't be absurd. I have no use for prisoners of war.* 

With that, Drake was no more. The Darkness surrounded him, and he disappeared in silence, absorbed for energy for the   
upcoming battle. 

* Now, to deal with the Mistress. She has been such a pain, but now I will remove her plague from this Earth once and for   
all!* 

****** 

Sakura was aghast for awhile, unbelieving that Syaoran would actually kill someone on purpose. Not that Drake could really   
be called a person. But, she shook it off. She couldn't fault him, he'd done it in the anguish to protect them, as she'd done once   
before. That day still haunted her, but she knew it was either that or lose her love forever.   
A feeling of dread came over her, like something was about to happen...something that would change her experience with   
Syaoran for a long time..and for a strange while, she felt like confessing her feelings, as if this would be the last chance... 

" Syaoran."   
" Hm?" He looked back.   
" Syaoran, there's something I have to tell you..."   
" Actually, I have to tell you something too." The same feeling began to wash over him...and it scared them both... 

****** 

* Ah, ha! There you are!* Out of the blue, a great darkness swooped down upon our unsuspecting trio, swallowing them   
whole as he'd just done to the unfortunate, but deserved, Drake. 

Now, this may seem like an untimely end for our heroes, and for a moment it would seem that way. Seconds before they   
were about to be absorbed, Sakura and Syaoran found each other. They're slowly fading hands touched, and they clutched   
one another close, willing themselves to remain until their final deed was done. 

" Sakura, if somethings been pulling at me for a long, time and if I don't tell you, I think I could just..."   
" Syaoran, I love you." 

She gulped, afraid of his reaction. What was he going to say? No, I could never return your feelings? Yes? No, that was   
only a dream...he would never say yes... 

" Sakura..." 

The suspense was killing her...literally... 

" I never knew..." 

Oh oh. She knew where that was leading... 

***** 

As much as it pains to cut in, we must also find out what's become of Min. For, she too was absorbed, and judging from   
Drake her fate was written in stone. Or was it. As she floated, semi-conscious, she became aware of another presence. At first,   
she thought it was one of the Cardcaptors, but the aura was different...loving...emanating at her. She opened her eyes, and   
gasped for there before her was the love she'd lost so long ago, Daren. In the darknesses haste to destroy what it thought was   
an obstacle, it had actually created a new blockade. By absorbing Drake, he had reassorbed the darkness infecting the boy,   
freeing Daren of his curse. 

" Minasho. It's been a while." 

The two lovers embraced, with tears in both eyes. 

" I'm sorry. For everything I've done..."   
" It's too late for us..." Minasho cried, but she was smiling in her own way," But, maybe we can still save them..."   
" Yes. Lets." 

The Assassin and Nothingness became a thing of the past, and returned were once again the cards of STRENGTH and   
LOVE. 

****** 

Sakura was crying now, guilty and afraid her confession was all one sided. Syaoran smiled, and suddenly pulled Sakura into   
his embrace. 

" My little cherry blossom, always late. But, we'll fix that when we get back won't we, love?" 

Sakura smiled back through her tears, this was the first time he'd ever used a petname for her. His amber eyes, for once,   
were soft and gentle, glowing with sincerity, and humor. She pouted a little. 

" You don't like me the way I am?"   
  
He paused for effect, and turned with a grin. For the first time he felt bolder then he'd ever been before. 

" Did I say that? I'm sorry...here let me make it up to you..." He leaned down for emphasis, and next thing they knew, their   
lips met like there was no tomorrow, and their first real kiss since the field trip enveloped them with wonder, pleasure. Sakura would have given   
up everything to keep this going on forever... 

[ Sakura! Sakura!] 

She recognized that voice. Still kissing Syaoran she pulled away a little, only to have him pull her back in. It was too good to   
let go. After a while, and the need to breath, they separated, and that's when they saw Minasho. She was positively glowing!   
And beside her, the boy from that vision...Daren? 

[ Our sincere thanks to you, Card Mistress...and your beloved] He bowed low, as best one could when floating, [You have kept my Minasho safe, and I am grateful.] 

" Drake?" 

[ I am the Clow Card of STRENGTH, and she is LOVE. I'm afraid our existence is short lived. We don't have enough   
power left to save both ourselves and you. So, we have decided, that the sacrifice will be worth the cause. We will get you   
out.] 

" Min! you can't do this! We don't need you to sacrifice yourselves..." 

[ We will use any strength left to destroy this darkness once and for all, so it can never plot the destruction of another   
blooming romance...such as yours. Good bye, my friends. You have been good to me...I will remember you, always.] 

Sakura had no time to protest, as she felt herself solidifying, and suddenly disappear... 

****** 

" I can't believe they would sacrifice for us..." Sakura told Madison the next day as they walked to school...   
" It was their decision...besides...it can't be any worse then..."   
" Then what?"   
" THEN ME MISSING YOUR FIRST KISS!!!" Madison wailed, waving her camera around.   
" Don't worry, Madison..." Sakura patted her friend's back reassuringly.   
" Yeah, you can catch our second, third, fourth, fifth..." Syaoran muttered as he appeared out of nowhere.   
" Syaoran!" 

Syaoran laughed, and picked her up protesting, kissing her nose softly. Madison was a little reassured by this. She got that   
wicked look in her eye again, and as Syaoran put Sakura down, pushed her back towards Syaoran. Their faces met, and once   
again, they found themselves unable to separate. 

" I think I'll start now! I got a lot of catching up to do." Madison laughed as once again the cameras rolled. 

Despite their embarassment, and the spreading red across their face, they clung to each other, doped on the overwhelming   
mix of autumn and cherry blossoms in the air. Syaoran pulled away, and smiled down at his love with her shining sea green eyes, and golden brown hair. His fingers tangled in her soft locks, and he sighed reflectively. 

Madison was enjoying every minute of this. Suddenly, she felt something flat and hard smack her lightly on the head, then fall   
to the ground. At first she ignored it...hey leaves were falling down all the time, but as her eyes lowered, she saw two cards on   
the floor....one labeled strength...the other love... 

" Uh, Sakur...." Madison stopped. Tell them later... 


End file.
